


The Battle of the Pet Names

by whythefujamievenonthis



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythefujamievenonthis/pseuds/whythefujamievenonthis
Summary: Set after Lofty's Gran is safely discharged from Hospital





	The Battle of the Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Lofty's Gran is safely discharged from Hospital

“Hurry up Piglet!”

 

“Dom! No, what about my actual nickname?”

 

“I feel like teasing you a little bit.” Replied Dom with a devilish smile.

 

Ever since Lofty’s granny had been admitted to AAU, and promptly discharged, Dom had never let her little nickname for his boyfriend go - he actually rather liked it and had decided to keep it going in her absence (much to Lofty’s dismay). It's not that Lofty hated the name “Piglet”, but he certainly didn’t want it to be the only thing Dom called him, which had been the case since his Gran’s discharge:

 

_“Piglet get those lab results!”_

 

_“Will you grab me a coffee Piglet?”_

 

_“What time do you finish work tonight Piglet?”_

 

A whole week had gone by and Dom hadn’t let go of the nickname, and Lofty was desperate for it to stop, even the patients were beginning to call him Piglet! Not to mention Essie and Sacha joining in from time to time, he knew it was friendly teasing, but he didn’t want people to know him as “Piglet the Nurse”. Whilst in the staff room, he and Dom were happily talking, laughing, and discussing what their next date could be. It was a nice atmosphere, and since it was just them in the staff room it was even more intimate, it had been a hectic week so it was nice that they were alone together.

 

“Well you could come over to my place,” Lofty suggested, “We could watch movies?”

 

“Which ones?”

 

“Um… Harry Potter?” Offered Lofty.

 

“Hmmm, yeah, or we could watch Disney films.” Replied Dom as he placed his phone on the staff room table, and sat himself down next to Lofty.

 

“Which movie?”

 

“Winnie the Pooh.”

 

“Winnie the- why?”

 

“Because Piglet’s my favourite character.” Responded Dom before breaking into laughter.

 

“Ahh…” Exhaled Lofty as he realised the trap Dom had set up, “Very funny…”

 

Dom got out of his chair to get back to work as he spoke, “Aw come on Piglet, you know you like it really!”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Responded Lofty, as Dom got out of his chair Lofty spoke again, “No goodbye kiss then?”

 

“You’re coming with me.” Laughed Dom, going in to kiss Lofty anyway.

 

“I just want an excuse to kiss you.” Smirked Lofty, Dom gave him a kiss before walking out the staff room. As Lofty got out of his chair to join him, he noticed Dom’s phone (that the Registrar had accidentally left behind) ringing, it was his mum Carole. Not wanting Carole to be left unanswered, Lofty picked up the phone and spoke:

 

“Carole! Hi, it’s Lofty, everything okay?”

 

“Oh yeah Lofty love, everything's brilliant, I was just hoping to catch Darren on his break - I just wanted to chat.”

 

“Aw well I’m afraid he’s just gone back to work.” Replied Lofty, still not used to Dom being called Darren, “Is there a message I could give him for you?”

 

“No, no, it’s alright love. I best be off now, thank you Lofty.”

 

“No problem Carole.” Replied Lofty, just before either of them ended the call, a light bulb went  off in Lofty's mind, “Wait Carole! Don’t hang up! Sorry to ask, but I need a favour from you.”

 

“Ask away Lofty!” Responded Carole chirpily, “I'll try my best to help you.”

 

“Right, I just need to know something about Dom, does he have a nickname? Another name besides Darren.”

 

“Hmm, let me think…”

  


            

             ---------------------------------------

  


Lofty walked back onto the ward feeling almost smug, he was finally able to match Dom’s nickname for him, and he couldn't wait for an opportunity to use it. He walked over the main staff desk where Essie, Sacha and Dom were chatting. His Registrar partner was the first of the trio to notice his arrival:

 

“Piglet! I was wondering why you weren't back, where were you?”

 

“In the staff room, there was some… Dirty cups that needed cleaning.”

 

“Aww aren’t you sweet?” Complimented Essie, her tiny frame swamped by the reports and paperwork surrounding her chair.

 

For the next few hours Lofty kept quiet about his new found information, wanting to wait for the perfect moment to finally use it, as he and Dom worked on their patients Dom continued to call him Piglet from time to time. But Lofty no longer minded, he had ammunition of his own that he could _not_ wait to use. It was lunchtime by the time Lofty’s opportunity arose: again himself, Dom, Essie and Sacha were sat at the main desk chatting, it was their lunch hour and they were all hungry.

 

“Tell you what Dom, I'll buy lunch for you today.” Offered Lofty.

 

“Are you trying to make me feel guilty for calling you Piglet?”

 

“Haha no, not at all, I just want to treat my special guy.”

 

“Aw, well then, I'll take you up on your offer.”

 

“Fab, my wallet’s in the Staff Room.”

 

“You want me to get it?” Asked Dom.

 

“Yeah, I just need to take a file to the lab before we go is all.” Lied Lofty, he wasn’t actually taking a file anywhere, he just wanted to catch Dom off guard.

 

“Right, fair enough, I'll go get it now.” Replied Dom, he got up off the desk too and left to go grab Lofty’s wallet, “Won’t be long.” Said Dom as he walked away.

 

“Yeah, I won’t be long at the lab, so you’re gonna have to be quick _Dazzle_.”

Dom stopped dead in his tracks as Lofty's words hit him, “What did you call me?”

 

“Dazzle.” Repeated Lofty, looking as victorious as he felt.

 

“How do you know that nickname?”

 

“Let’s say a little bird told me.”

 

Dom thought for a shirt while, he exhaled a long “Carole…” before continuing, “I can’t believe she told you!”

 

“Your nickname is _Dazzle?”_ Exclaimed Essie, trying to hold back the laughter.

 

“Yes…” Replied Dom, he looked at Lofty (who was smiling profusely), “I have to admit, I’m impressed.”

 

“Well now we’re even aren’t we?” Smirked Lofty.

 

“I guess we are.” Replied Dom, “Well, I dunno about you but I have a free lunch waiting for me, so come love.”

 

“Right, yeah you do, let’s go then!” Smiled Lofty as he got out of his chair, having decided to join Dom to the staff room to get his wallet.

 

As Dom and Lofty walked away, Sacha looked at Essie (mischief in his eyes), as he saw the couple walk away he spoke, “Have a nice lunch then Dazzle!”

 

“Oh I’m really going to enjoy this.” Commented Lofty as he continued to walk to the staff room wit Dom.

 

“And you too Piglet!” Added Essie before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

 

“Me too.” Agreed Dom with Lofty, secretly loving the fact he now had a nickname too.


End file.
